


Marvel drabbles from my tumblr

by All_Might_Jr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Cute Peter Parker, Drabble Collection, Father-Son Relationship, Multi, Resurrection, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Jr/pseuds/All_Might_Jr
Summary: Hi! These are just drabbles from my tumblr that I wanted to post on here. There will be multiple ships sailing here and the tags will change after I post another chapter if need be. I hope you enjoy!





	Marvel drabbles from my tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr! : https://so-not-starks-kid-37.tumblr.com/

Pain. Thats all that Peter Parker felt when the arow in his hip exploded along with the traitors only escape out of the airport. He let out a loud scream as the AI in his new suit starts to show alarms at where he was hurt.

"KID!!"

Peter pulled up his mask and coughed up blood as he heard the heavy and light foot steps growing near. "You shouldn't have been in this fight you stupid spider!" He heard Clint yell as Natasha suddenly appeared in his line of vision.

Looking around he sees Mr. Starks tear stained face, Captain Americas shocked look, Buckys fear filled one, Wandas scared, sick face and then he saw Clint. The man went pale when he saw who Spider-Man was. "P-Pete...?" He whispers.

War Machine, Vision and T'Challa rush over to the scene. Vision immediately removes his cape and presses down on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. The scream that was ripped from the boy finally made Clint react. 

The man ran over with tears in his eyes, pulling something out of his quiver but Tony knocked him back with a single punch. Landing backwards his hand flys out of his quiver and a white teddy bear with patch work on it suddenly flys out of his hand and lands near T'Challas foot.

The king carefully picked it up as Natasha begged the dying boy to stay awake. Getting onto his knees he gently holds the silently crying boys hand in his own. Putting the bear next to his head he saw how the boys frightened face became soft and fearless as if the plush toy took it all away.

"No, no, no, Peter! Peter stay with us baby. Please, please, please, please. I'm so sorry. Oh god this is all my fault. Please, please stay with me." Natasha begged him. "I-I'll get whatever you want, just please don't die."

Peters eyes looked towards Natasha as Tony sat behind him and put his head on his legs. "Petey....petey look at me kiddo..."

Peter looked up at Stark with dull eyes. "I'm so sorry. I promise I'll take care of May. I promise." He whispers as tears rolled down his cheeks. With shaky hands he gently rubs some blood off of the boys chin. "Even if it was only a short time...you were one of the best Avengers I have ever known. Now....get some rest. It's gonna be a long trip home."

"Th-Thank you...T-Tony...tell...May...love..d..he r..." The boys soft, blood gurgled voice whispers before his eyes slid shut and his chest stopped moving.

Peters head fell limp as Natasha screamed in agony at the sight. Sobbing she buries her face in Peters chest, praying to hear a heart beat but....there was nothing.

The sky turned gray as the group of Avengers begun to sob and cry for the young teen. Rhodey saluted him as Tonys suit came off and he used his suits coat to cover his face with. At least he can have a little respect for the dead.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Natasha stares at her Widow Bite as the last three hours played in her head. She just tried to hit somebody above Peter...maybe it was Wanda...? She couldn't remember at the moment but she remember that it had hit Peter as soon as the arrow did.

She knew Clint had put a controlled explosion on the arrows so it should have just been like getting hit by those little popper firecrackers but due to the electricity from the bite it must've messed with the internals and caused it to explode like a grenade.

She grit her teeth and threw the weapon away from her with a loud sob. Curling up she grips at a small chain around her neck and pulls it out of her shirt. Staring at the locket she opens it to see a very old picture of a tiny, itty bitty Peter Parker and herself from the day he was born.

Sniffling she buries her face in her knees. "Peter...I'm so sorry..." She sobs out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clint hangs his head as he walks into the medical bay with cuffs on his hands, shackles around his ankles and tears in his eyes. He had killed Peter Parker. He killed his little nephew....

Going up to the lone bed in the center of the room he holds the pale, cold hand before breaking down. Sobbing he falls to his knees. He remembers. He remembers the first day he ever meet Peter...  
-  
_Clint held Natashas hand as they listened to the screaming coming from the helicarriers medical bay. He wanted to take out his hearing aids but Natasha firmly stated that if he had to hear it then so did he._

_Covering his ears he yelps when Natasha hit his shoulder. A second later a loud, shrill cry broke the air. Both spies were up in an instant as Fury, Hill and Coulson ran over holding some food and blue gift bags._

_The doors opened and a tired looking man with brown hair and a lab coat came out with the biggest grin anyone had ever seen. "It's a boy!" He says making the group cheer and pat his shoulder._

_Clint peeked into the room to see an exhausted brown haired woman he knew all to well but now she was holding somebody he didn't know that he really, really wanted to meet. "Clint? Do you wanna go in and see Peter?" The man asks with a smile._

_"Peter? That's his name? Yeah! Can I?" Clint asks quickly, wanting to just go in._

_The man chuckles and moves for Clint to come in. The man instantly flew over and looked at the itty bitty little thing in the womans arms. He hesitantly reached out for the baby, not to take it but to poke it. The woman chuckles softly._

_"Clint he's not going to bite you. He has no teeth." The woman says with a soft smile._

_"S-Sorry Mary." He spoke in a soft voice as he gently took the baby into his arms. Kissing the top of his head he held him as gently as he could. "He's so tiny. Almost like a kitten."_

_Mary smiles softly at the sight. "All babies are tiny Clint." She says in a exhausted voice. "Richard? You can let the others in my love."_

_A moment later the baby was gently taken into Furys arms as Richard took some photos. Clint smiles as he looks at the little baby now in Natashas arms. A gentle hand on his arm made him look at Mary with a soft smile._

_"Clint I need you to promise me something. We have a very dangerous job here. If anything were to ever happen to us I want you to promise me that you'll protect, love and care for Peter in our absence. Please.." Mary whispers._

_Clint looks at the baby who was now being stolen by Coulson and chuckles. He nods and kisses Marys hand. "I promise you Mary. I will always protect your boy. No matter what."_  
-  
Sobbing he looks at the bear on the dead boys chest. He had given that to Peter as a sort of theaphy bear after what had happened with his parents. It's almost been four years since their deaths and Peter had never gotten over it fully. They had died on the helicarrier during Lokis attack but...Peter had also been there. He had seen it all. 

Clint didn't know how long he sat there but a hand on his shoulder made him look up to notice that the room was fairly darker meaning it was now night time. Hiccuping he stands and lets the Iron Man suit take him to his cell.

Sitting on his cot he looks up at the poster that Stark had put up on his wall. He didn't know how he did it but he did. The poster was a blown up photo of Peter and Clint soaking wet when the boy was twelve years old and they had his first barbeque. He remembered the water balloons that flew through the air that day. 

Tears fell down his cheeks as he looked at the poster of the smiling boy.

"What have I done...?" Clint whispers.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony looked up at the door of the Parker apartment. He wasn't ready for this...but he had to be strong. Rhodey squeezed his shoulder as he knocked on the door.

The lady who answered smiled brightly. "Hey! Have you come to bring my little trouble maker home?" May Parker asks with a smile.

"May....you have to sit down." Tony states firmly.

May instantly frowns and invites them in as she sat down. "Ok...now whats going on? Wheres Peter? Is he ok?" She questions.

Tony takes a torn up Spider-Man suit out of a bag in his hand as Rhodey pulled out a flag with the Avengers symbol on it from his own. 

"As stated in the Avengers code...Stark Industries will take care of the funeral, anything they leave behind goes to next of kin and if there is no next of kin then it goes into the museum. Peter Parker aka Spider-Man leaves behind his Spider suits, a stuffed bear, a backpack, pajamas, cellphone, shoes, one belt and a bracelet that was found in his backpack that had been empty except for an inhaler and medication." Tony starts.

May looks up at Tony with tears in her eyes. She shakes her head as her hands flew up to her face. "I will take care of you, any bills you have and as his last wish was...." Tony has to take in a shaky breath before continuing. "His last words were tell Aunt May I love her."

May screamed out in agony as her heart tore into pieces. Sobbing into her hands she hears Tonys breathing become irregular. "I-I'm so sorry May...I'm so sorry." He sobs out. "H-He died from a exploding arrow in his gut that had been activated from a charge from a-a widow bite..."

May sobbed louder and harder as she realised who killed her baby. Curling up she sobs into her knees. _Oh god...what am I gonna do...?_  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's a rainy day when Peter Parker is put to rest in between his parents and his uncle. Everybody at the funeral cried and placed white lilies in front of his tombstone. May had tried to attack Natasha and Clint for being near the funeral for the boy they murdered.

But now....now it was just Tony, Vision, May, Logan, Ned, the super (ex) spies, Fury, Hill, Coulson and Charles Xavier. Logan pushed Charles up where the man carefully placed a white rose on the grave stone that was being protected from the rain.

"I wish we could have gotten together for another match of chess my dear boy. But I know you will always be by me through spirit." Charles whispers with tears in his eyes.

Moving the professor, Logan stepped up with a bottle of beer and a single white rose in hand. Placing it on the stone with the beer he whispers to it, making sure the others couldn't hear him.

"Come on bub....come outta there....please...please come out. Please come back to us....we all miss ya. We just want you back. I...I want ya back." Logan whispered as tears fell down his face. Standing he goes over to Xavier and holds his hand to try and calm himself.

Fury, Hill, Coulson, Natasha, Clint and May moved forward and gently placed six bundles of lilacs, hyacinth and gardenias down on the tombstone (three on each side). May turned into Furys arms and sobbed loudy. 

Ned and Vision go next with orchids, green roses and pink chrysanthemums tied with a red and blue ribbon. Ned falls to his knees and sobs into his hands loudly. Tony watches them then looks at his bundle of red, blue and gold flowers that he had forgotten the names of.

Taking a breath he gently puts the flowers down. Looking up at the sky, Tony cursed from how unfair it was. Looking at the (ex) spies he watches the hope drain from their faces. "Finally realised that this wasn't a nightmare?" He growls out. Both of them flinch. "You caused this. This is all your fault and I hope your happy."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Three months later...*

Tony sighs as he walks his way to Peters grave. He had barely known the kid but he had actually really, really started to like him. Happy gently put his hand on his shoulder as they walk. He almost forgot he was there.

Once at the grave he saw a little lump just laying there surrounded by flowers and a strange looking man in a cape. Rushing over he checked the mans pulse then looked at the little lump. Gently picking it up his breathing stopped.

It was a child, couldn't be more than five. Removing the blanket from around his head he flicks a beetle off of it before looking the child over. He had soft, milk chocolate curls on his head, chubby cheeks and a Iron Man T-Shirt peeking out of the blanket that was still wrapped around him.

The man next to him sat up. "I see you found Loki and I's gift." He says in a soft voice. He stretches before continuing. "This is Peter Parker, age six but he looks four, allergic to avocados and his favorite hero is Iron Man."

Tony looks at the man like he was crazy. "What? I had to come collect his soul after making his vesal. It was Lokis idea to make him allergic to avocados so don't blame me when he can't have guacamole." The man says as he stood.

"W-What the hell are you talking about?!" Tony yells.

"Oh right. My apologies. My name is Stephen Strange or Dr. Strange. I know I can trust you since I can just remove Peter from your life again so I will tell you this. I am a wizard and the holder of the time stone. I used it the other day to look into the future. I saw the suicides of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff along with yours. So I had to stop it. After gaining permission I went in search for Loki to help me make this boys body along with visiting Ned Leeds and Vision Stark for info on him. I visited a few others and I believe I have everything right. Now when he awakes you can take him home and raise him as your own." Strange states before suddenly disappearing through a red portal.

Tony and Happy look at each other. "What the fuck just happened?!" They yell until a soft whimper came from the blanket.

Tony looked down and watched as "Peter" rubbed his eyes with a big yawn. He tore his gaze away from the adorable child to a grave stone next to Ben Parker. He couldn't bring him to May anymore so...

"Daddy?" A little voice whispers.

Tony looked down into big chocolate brown eyes and watched the boy reach up to touch his hair. "Daddy has grays..." The boy giggles. 

Tony smiles softly and kisses the childs head. "Because you scared the heck outta me. They just popped out." He chuckles.

Peter giggles when Happy sat next to them. "We bringing him home?" Happy asks softly.

"Of course." Tony states. "Call the others. My baby bot and I need ta go shoppin' for his new room."

Happy chuckles and nods. Helping him stand he leads his boss and the new Stark to the car. Hopefully they'll be able to raise the kid right.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Two days later....*

"Oi! Let him go you two! He's doing his potty dance!" Tony yells at the two spies who were clutching Peter like a life line.

"He can go in his pamper." Clint says as he squeezes Peter and Natasha to his chest.

"I gotta poop!" Peter yells making a passing by Bucky choke on his coffee.

Clint and Natasha immediately let him go so he could run to the bathroom. "Make sure you close the door this time baby!" Tony calls out before wacking both spies on the head. "What the fuck are you even doing up here?! I told you he was off limits until I can make sure he doesn't remember his death!"

"Ow! Sorry! We....we just wanted to have our baby back." Clint whispers painfully.

"Well he's my son now so back off." Tony growls.

"Hey he's my runt too!" Logan yells out from the fridge.

"Mine too." Fury, Hill, Coulson, Xavier, Bucky, Steve, Happy and Pepper chime in...in unison. Creepy.

"M-Mine too." Bruce meekly calls out from Thors lap.

"Mine as well!" Thor yells out.

"Yo!" Scott, Rhodey and Sam call out.

Vision didn't speak up since Peter was already his brother. Tony groaned and shook his head. "Hey your Spanish right? So why can't he have a lot of names?" Natasha questions.

"I am Italian you racist plus thats to many! Peter Stark-Rogers-Lang- Wilson-Rhodes-Barnes-Fury-Hill-Coulson-Banner-Hogan-Potts-Odinson-Howlett-Xavier-Romanoff-Barton? Shit I'm outta breath..." Tony groans.

"You forgot Laufeyson. I did give birth to him after all." Loki says as he pours himself some wine.

"What?"

"Why else do you think Strange sought me out? I'm a man who can have a child. Do you want his egg shell? I had to birth him that way or else you would have had to wait an extra eight months." Loki states as he sips his wine.

"Ok...so...Peter Stark-Laufeyson-Rogers-Lang-Wilson-Rhodes-Barnes-Fury-Hill-Coulson-Banner-Hogan-Potts-Odinson-Howlett-Xavier-Romanoff-Barton...still to many." Tony says in a bit of a surprised voice. "Also yes."

"I like it!"

Tony yelps when his new son is suddenly next to him. "Now everyone is my family!" The boy giggles.

The whole room chuckles and smiles...until Vision speaks up. "Peter where are your clothes?" He asks.

Peter looks down at himself and fixes his pamper. "I put them in the toilet to wash later. Don't worry I flushed my potty first!" Peter smiles.

"Did....did you flush your clothes?" Vision questions.

"Yes! They're on a rinse bicycle!" Peter smiles until Friday alerts to a bathroom flooding. "Uh oh."


End file.
